


can't slow down (even though it hurts)

by peachpitch (snugcheol)



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snugcheol/pseuds/peachpitch
Summary: Jihoon and Woojin were going to grow old together, they promised each other under the skies at their first ever camping trip.Through the years, they kept to it until college comes along and they find themselves drifting further than the miles that separated them.They are getting older, just not together.





	can't slow down (even though it hurts)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [99izm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/99izm/gifts).



> for rea who has only been the best to me. i'm paying you in sad fic for the friendship. dbfffeva.
> 
> i will finish this even on the pain of death.

一期一会 ( _ichigo ichie_ ) 

_idiom_  
one chance in a lifetime 

 

— 

“You know, I saw Woojin the other day,” Guanlin says casually, hands still delicately scrubbing their plates, stained with spaghetti sauce. “At the sports complex? I think he had a game.” 

Jihoon’s head jerks up a little, intuitively, at the sound of Woojin’s name. He continues drying the pot they’d used to boil the pasta before moving on to its smaller counterpart, their designated sauce and ramyeon pot. 

The cloth wicking away droplets of water and polishing the surface of the metal becomes Jihoon’s sole focus, attention rapt on the task at hand. He hates chores but this drying duty is way better than thinking about Woojin’s vampire teeth (read: fangs) digging into his bottom lip when he grins. 

“—arth, earth to Park Jihoon? Are you trying to rub a hole into our pots,” Guanlin shuts off the tap, the white background noise of running water fades away and Jihoon finds the house too quiet, quiet meant no distractions and more questions. He’s not about that life. “Honestly, stop it, they are dry enough. We can’t afford new pots.” 

The pots are pulled away from him and Jihoon reluctantly sets the cloth down, folding it fastidiously into a neat square that fits perfectly on one of the many tiles on their counter. Microfiber cloths are ridiculous to fold and he pats his masterpiece happily, letting Guanlin sigh all he wants. 

“The more you sigh, the older you’re going to be,” Jihoon’s parting words as he tries to sneak out of the kitchen but Guanlin lopes after him without a moment’s hesitation, “Guanlin, I’m going to pee. You really want to come along?” 

“Jisung hyung says I have to find out what’s wrong,” Guanlin shouts from the outside and Jihoon just knows that he’s standing outside like a sentry guard. “You have to stop moping and Daniel hyung says that Woojin is more moody than usual too.” 

“Go away,” Jihoon says weakly from his perch on the toilet, lid down, a nice makeshift seat. “Everything’s under control.” 

Guanlin laughs. 

—


End file.
